Benn Blanx
s Image from Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977).]] General Blanx was a White Martian and an enemy of J'onn J'onzz. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, in February, 1959, a panic is generated by the revelation of the presence of Martians (specifically from J'onn J'onzz and his enemy Commander Blanx and his followers) on Earth. He is joined by the Flash, then a mere fledgling as a super-hero. The Flash, unable to cope with the situation alone, summons the more experienced Superman, Batman, and Robim and several other heroes. After their success, they decided to keep the alien invasion and the following skirmish a secret, hidden away from the public eye, by not releasing a public statement to the news outlets -– so as not to cause a panic.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). (The now) General Blanx resurfaces again, leading an army to destroy the surface of Mars. His destruction forced the good Martians to leave and colonize another planet. The Manhunter tracks down Blanx in the ruins of Mars and the two battle one-on-one, and during the fight Martian Manhunter sends Blanx falling to his death. With his world destroyed, Manhunter decides to go with the survivors into deep space to find a new home and bids farewell to his friends in the Justice League.As revealed in Justice League of America, #71 (May, 1969). Powers and Abilities Powers * Martian Physiology'The powers and weaknesses listed are based on the common abilities of Martians first demonstrated by J'onn J'onzz. The references listed are based on J'onzz as depicted in the Earth-One and New Earth continuities. ** 'Extrasensory Input'citation needed ** 'Martian Vision As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) *** X-Ray Vision'As revealed in ''DC Comics Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *** 'Telescopic Vision'As revealed in Who's Who: Update '88 #2 (September, 1988) *** 'Thermal-Blast'As revealed in DC Comics Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded ** '''Telepathy As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) ** Mind Control'As revealed in ''Martian Manhunter, #4 (August, 1988) * 'Telekinesis'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (December, 1955) ** 'Flight'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) * 'Malleable Form'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) ** 'Intangibility'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) ** 'Invisibility'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) ** 'Elasticity'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) ** 'Size Alteration'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) * 'Invulnerability'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) * 'Superhuman Reflexes'As revealed in Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, #14 (April, 1986). * '''Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength'As revealed in ''Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) Weaknesses * '''Martian Physiology ** 'Vulnerability to Fire'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) ** 'Pyrophobia'As revealed in Detective Comics, #225 (November, 1955) Notes * Commander Blanx was created by Dennis O'Neil and Dick Dillin. * He first appeared in Justice League of America #71 (May, 1969). References Category:DC characters